


Newsies As Contextless Things Me And My Friends Have Said

by Felis_Catus_Domesticus



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, Multi, Probably more characters later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felis_Catus_Domesticus/pseuds/Felis_Catus_Domesticus
Summary: It’s just a thing I started on tumblr and gonna put it here now because reasons (reasons being I can). These are mostly things that came out of my groupchats and stuff
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s gonna be a mess, sorry in advance  
> Let’s start this before I regret it  
> These are mostly modern au

**Jack, to Davey, right after launching the strike:** Relax, it only seems like I don’t know what I’m doing, it’s all part of the plan.

 **Jack, to Crutchie, as soon as Davey leaves the room:** I have absolutely no idea of what I’m doing

* * *

_Jack is scream-singing in the distance_

**Race, texting Spot:** He’s being way too loud again, pleas kill me

 **Spot, texting back:** Throw a brick at him, that’ll make him stop

* * *

 **Albert and Race:** Sing the whole ABC song via text

* * *

 **Race:** _Sends Spot a screenshot of gnome facts that says gnomes live a lot._ Oh look you’re gonna live forever

 **Spot:** And you’ll have to deal with me for a long, long time

 **Race:** You just admitted that you’re a gnome. Hello? FBI?

* * *

 **Crutchie:** _Spams groupchat with heart emojis._ YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU’RE AMAZING!


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, there’s more!

**Race, to Jack:** If the both of us are gay, who’s the group’s Gay Friend ™️

* * *

 **Race:** Spams groupchat with T-posing anteater gifs

* * *

 **Spot:** Good morning! I hope y’all go to hell!

* * *

 **Kath and Race:** _Writing fanfic about one of the friends and the person he likes_

* * *

 **Crutchie:** _P_ _icture of the sky_ the sky is gorgeous today y’all 

* * *

**Jack:** Graphic design is my passion 

* * *

**Jack:** _Picture of doodles_ Class was really productive today

* * *

 **Albert and Race:** _Aggressively sending each other Bingus gifs_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y’all

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr! @feliscatussilvestris :)


End file.
